An Elemental Disaster
by Firegirl 156
Summary: The Xiaolin gang gets transported to the Avatar world. With Kim and Rai separated from each other, Omi, and Clay what will happen. What! Chase and the Heylin have been trasported too! This is going to be one fun fic. RaixKim ZukoxKatara
1. Chapter 1 An Accident

Me: HELLO PEOPLE I AM FIREGIRL!!!!!!!!!! I'm an author of stories under the categories of Teen Titans, Pokémon, Xiaolin Showdown, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Now I am making my first crossover! Oh I may have visitors from my other fics but at this exact moment all that's here is my friend RaiKim 2009 a.k.a. Scarlett. HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlett: Um, hi. I'm kind of new here so please be kind.

Haley: AND I'M HALEY!!!! I was the Newb before her. This is my first Avatar fic I've ever been in so I'm excited.

Me: Yes this is my crew minus one. The last one is Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown but I think she's getting ready for the story so she won't be joining us today. Anyway let's start the story.

Me & Scarlett & Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 1**

**An Accident**

I stare at Chase, hate coursing through my veins. "So Xiaolin Dragons to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Chase says.

"Well you could give back the Shen-Gong-Wu you stole from us" Clay yells at him.

"Oh you mean these" Chase says holding up the Golden Tiger Claws.

He jumps up and yells "Golden Tiger Claws" ripping a hole across the celing of the lair.

"Reversing Mirror" Omi yells at the same time. The portal starts to pull at us sucking all of us in. I see Clay, Omi, Chase, Wuya, Dojo, Hannibal, Jack, and Rai.

"Take my hand" Rai yells to us. I grab onto him but Clay and Omi are pulled into a side tunnel. Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack are pulled into another and disappear from view. Rai and I cling to each other for dear life. The suction is too strong and we are pulled apart.

"Raimundo!" I yell as we fly down different paths.

I wake on a stone floor. I look around and see a fountain. I pull myself up and take a drink. As the cool liquid runs down my throat I try and remember what happened. It all comes back and I gasp.

'I have to find them' I think to myself. I try and stand but I fall in pain. I pull up my pant leg to see my ankle swollen. I examine it closer to see that I fractured it.

"Who are you?" I hear. I turn to see a bald kid with an arrow on his head, a girl with brownish black hair and two loops of hair next to her face, a guy with a ponytail and a boomerang, and a blind girl.

"Um, hi my names Kimiko and--" I try and stand once again but I fall in pain. I scream in pain. The girl with the hair loops runs up to me, a concerned look on her face.

"Katara don't help her, we don't know anything about her" the boomerang guy says.

"Sokka she's hurt. Besides she hasn't tried anything yet" Katara says looking at my ankle carefully. A smaller boy, a guy with a beard and mustache, a kid in a wheelchair, and a tall guy with a scar walk out into the area as well.

"What's going on?" the guy with a scar asks.

"We're not really sure" the bald kid replies. I watch as Katara pulls out a water skin and opens it. With a wave of her arm she pulls the water out and hovers it in midair as she takes my shoe off. She then wraps her hands in water, puts her hands on my ankle, and the water glows. The pain goes away and the swelling goes down a bit.

"You're not totally healed but that should help the pain" she tells me.

"How did you do that?" I ask amazed.

"I was born with it" she says.

"Now that you're a little better. Who are you and why are you here?" Sokka asks.

"My names Kimiko and I'm not sure what or how I'm here" I say. Sokka and the guy with a scar look at me suspiciously.

I open my eyes and I'm in the middle of a forest.

"Finally you're up" I hear and turn to see Dojo sitting on the ground.

"Where are we" I ask. "No clue I haven't moved since we landed" he says stretching.

"We have to find everyone" I decide. I stand.

'First is Kim. She's all alone, Clay and Omi must be together' I think to myself.

"I just wish we had a way to them" I say aloud. "Yeah don't ask me I have Shen-Gong –Wu senses not Xiaolin Dragon senses" Dojo jokes. Then I remember my cell phone and pull it out.

"Please have your phone."

"Are you okay?" I hear a man say. I open my eyes and I see a man with white hair, beard, and a topknot.

"I think so but can I please know where I am?" I ask.

"We are in Yunko Forest" the man replies.

"I feel like I was just butted off 5 bulls" I hear from next to me.

"Clay!" I yell.

"Hey Omi and uh, Sir" he says seeing me and the man.

"We must find Raimundo and Kimiko" I say.

"Maybe you two should tell me what's going on first" the man says.

"My name is Omi and this is Clay. We are from the Xiaolin Temple in China. We were battling with the evil Heylin warrior Chase Young when he used his Golden Tiger Claws I used my Reversing Mirror and the portal sucked up all of us. Our Friends were separated along with our Enemies. Now we must find our friends and return home. Um, where in the world are we?" I ask.

"You are in an alternate universe. Now I will explain everything over tea."

I stand and look around. Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack all looked at me, expecting my to know what was going on.

"We've been sent to a different universe" I say.

"How do we get back?" Wuya asks.

"We'll need both the Golden Tiger Claws and the Reversing Mirror to travel back" I reply.

"Who are you 4" I hear and turn. I see a girl standing there with 2 others. The girl had her black hair in a topknot but her most interesting feature was her eyes. They were evil, pure evil.

"I am Chase Young and who might you be?" I ask intrigued.

"I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and you are my kind of evil" she says.

* * *

Me: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Evil connections already! Can anyone tell me who Omi and Clay met!

Haley: I know but I'm not allowed to say.

Scarlett: I know too but by example I'm not saying anything.

Me: Well see ya next chapter R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Finding

Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 2.

Haley: Where things happen

Scarlett: W-O-W what a blunt comment

Haley: Well it's true

Me: Guys Kim isn't here so there should be no fighting.

Kim: And what does that mean?

Me: It just means you like to fight

Kim: Oh how do we know it isn't you who likes to fight?

Haley & Scarlett: She doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xiaolin Showdown.

(Kim and Firegirl fly across screen ripping each other to shreds)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Finding**

**Kimiko's POV**

"So you have no idea how you got here?" Katara asks after I'm done with my story.

"I don't believe you. There's no such thing as magic items and a world where people don't bend. It's crazy and unbelievable" Sokka says eyeing me suspiciously.

"She's telling the truth" the blind girl whose named turned out to be Toph says.

"Still I don't trust her. She could have found the Fire Lord when she got here and hurt her ankle when she was trying to get down here" Sokka says accusingly.

"Who? Guys seriously I have no clue who these people you keep talking about are. I was in the tunnel with Rai, next thing I know I'm waking up here" I say.

"Truth" Toph says leaning back and closing her eyes. All of a sudden my phone rings. I immediately pull it out of my pocket and Sokka yells

"See it's some kind of device to alert the Fire Lord to our presence!"

"I just said that her telling us she didn't know the Fire Lord wasn't a lie so let her explain" Toph says.

"Just a second" I tell the group and I answer my phone.

"Rai?" I ask.

"Kim?"

"Rai hallelujah! Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm in a forest somewhere. Where are you?" he asks back.

"I'm . . . just a sec" I say and then pull the phone away from my ear.

"Where are we?" I ask. I can tell Sokka was about to say something about me working for the Fire Lord but Toph puts her hand over his mouth.

"The Western Air Temple" Katara replies. I put my phone back up to my ear

"The Western Air Temple. Wherever that is. Maybe you could find a town and ask directions there" I suggest. Katara taps my shoulder.

"Just a sec Rai" I say and move the phone away.

"That's not a good idea. If he's dressed like you then he may attract unwanted attention. Where is he? We may be able to figure out where he is" Katara asks.

"He says he's in a forest somewhere" I reply.

"Tell him to get out into a clearing" she says and then turns

"Aang I'm borrowing Appa!" She stands and runs to a giant fuzzy animal that I was guessing was Appa.

"Rai get into some kind of clearing. If a girl with long blackish-brown hair with hair loops on the side of her face riding on a giant fuzzy animal it's okay. Her name's Katara and she's going to bring you to wherever I am" I tell Rai.

**Rai's POV**

I listen and walk as Kim tells me what to look for.

"Alright Kim I'll call you if anything comes up" I say and close my phone.

"So where we goin'?" Dojo asks. "To a clearing where a girl and a fuzzy animal will pick us up and take us to Kim" I reply.

"Okay one of you got hit in the noggin to hard" Dojo says.

"Hey I trust Kim and I don't think we're in our right dimension any more. Besides what's the worst that can happen, us getting lost" I joke. We make it out of the forest and find more wilderness.

"Great so now what do we do?" Dojo asks.

"Wait I guess" I reply. We stand there for a while and wait and then a giant shadow comes over us. I look up to find a giant animal above me. It flys a little ways away and then lands. A girl matching Kim's description gets off.

"Rai?" she asks.

"Katara?" I ask. We both nod.

"Can you take me to Kim?" I ask. We both nod.

"Can you take me to Kim?" I ask walking towards her.

"Yes but hurry, I can't be spotted" she says as she gets on the animal. I climb on and she says

"Yip, yip!" The animal jumps into the air and starts to fly.

"What kind of animal is this?" I ask.

"Appa our flying bison. What kind of animals is that one around your wrist?" she asks.

"This is Dojo and he's our dragon" I tell her.

"Is it a baby one because he's really small?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Who are you calling a baby dragon? I'll have you know I'm over 1,500 years old" Dojo yells at her.

"I'm sorry" she gasps.

"Don't mind him he's just cranky because he hit his head when he landed" I say. We fly toward a canyon and then down it. What I see amazes me. It was an entire city upside down and attached to the cliff. We land on a building and a bald kid with an arrow on his head, a dude with a ponytail and a boomerang, a blind girl, and a guy with a scar on his left eye walk up.

"So you're the Fire Nation guy she was talking to" the ponytail guy says.

"Sokka give it a rest" Katara says.

"Follow me I'll take you to her" the blind girl says. I follow her amazed at how she could find her way around without help. We walk into a room and Kim's sitting on a bed.

"Rai!" she almost yells and I run to her. I hug her and she pecks me on the cheek. Then I notice her ankles wrapped up.

"What happened?" I ask.

"When I landed I must have landed on it wrong. Katara healed it the best she could but it still needs time to heal" she says. I look at her confused.

"Katara can use water to fight and heal, not like Omi, freer" she explains. The group from earlier files into the room.

"Guys could you line up so I can introduce you all" Kim asks them. They line up.

"Okay so you've met Katara, the guy with a ponytail is Sokka, the blind girl is Toph, bald kid is Aang, the guy with the scar is Zuko" Kim introduces.

"Hey, I'm Raimundo or Rai" I say.

"And I'm Dojo" Dojo says crawling out of my sleeve.

"Why is their a talking Gecko on your arm?" Sokka asks. Dojo jumps out of my arm and grows to his true size.

"Don't ever call me a Gecko. I'm a dragon got it" he growls.

"Got it" Sokka squeaks. Dojo shrinks and jumps onto Kim's bed.

"Wait a minute, you're a dragon?" Zuko asks shocked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Dojo replies.

"You better stay small, dragons are hunted in the Fire Nation" Zuko says. Dojo's pupils get small

"I'll do that."

"So do you know where Omi and Clay are" Kim asks.

**Clay's POV**

"So you're tellin us that we were transported to another world and now we're stuck here until we can find the Golden Tiger Claws and the Reversing Mirror" I say summarizing what the man had just told us.

"Yes, now from what you've told me your friends are in the Fire Nation. I can get you there but you'll have to deal with a very interesting woman" the man says.

"Thank you kind sir, but may I ask, what is you're name?" Omi asks.

"You may call me Uncle, things are simpler that way" Uncle says.

"Now who's this woman you're talkin about?" I ask.

"Her name's Jun and she's the best tracker in the world" he replies.

* * *

Me: YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!! Finally!!!!! Isn't Uncle awesome!!!!! Don't ask how Uncle knows all this stuff. That is revealed later.

Haley: AND YOU INTRODUCED JUN!!!!!!!!! SORT OF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlett: Sorry Jun is like Haley's role model, scary enough

Kim: You seem to want to explain a lot of things later

Me: Well it's easier. Also it fits into the plot line. You know my plot lines. They're very thought out.

Kim: Oh yes, just like the fact that you only have up to chapter 3 done on this story.

Me: The entire plot line is in my head so cool it

Kim: Whatever

Me & Kim & Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 The Usual

Kim: Okay you've shown us all ho well your planning is

Me: SHUT UP!!!!! I'VE BEEN BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlett: That's true

Haley: Yeah we all get busy sometimes.

Kim: STOP DEFENDING HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlett & Haley: Sorry Kim

Me: Stop that she doesn't own you, I do

Kim: Oh yeah.

(Kim and Firegirl start fighting)

Haley & Scarlett: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 3**

**The Usual**

I walk out of Kim's room. I know that I needed to get her and her friend Rai new clothes the next time we go into town.

"Hey Sugar Queen you need to get Wind Boy some food" Toph says.

"Aang just ate" I say confused.

"No new boy, he uses wind so I'm calling him Wind Boy until I know more about him" she explains.

"Oh, okay I'll get him some rice" I say. I go over to the pot of rice and spoon some rice into a bowl. I stand and walk back to the room. I find Rai and Kim whispering to each other.

"Um, I brought you some rice" I say.

"Thanks" he says and takes the bowl. I walk out of the room.

"Hey Katara did you hear the news? The new guy can use air just like me!" Aang yells running up.

"Yeah Aang" I say.

"I wonder what the girl can do. I'm gonna go ask" he says and runs into the room. I sigh and shake my head. Aang really was a child at heart. My hand goes to my lips. He wasn't all child though.

"Katara?" I hear Zuko say from behind me. I turn with an irritated look "What?"

"Sokka says he wants everyone in the main area. He says it's about something about something Aang found out" he says. I sigh and start to head there. I sit once I'm there.

"I have found proof that those two are working for the Fire Nation" Sokka says.

"What now Sokka?" Toph asks irritated.

"Kimiko can Firebend" Sokka says. I'm hit with shock and my blood boils.

"Sokka I've told you they aren't Fire Nation! They are two people from a different universe! Now shut up" Toph yells.

"But, but . . ." Sokka says grasping for straws.

"Sokka just because you and Sugar Queen are Fire Nation prejudice doesn't mean that everything you say and believe are true. At this exact moment you two, even with Aang's help, would lose in a vote" Toph says.

"How do you figure that?" Zuko asks. "Well seeing as I'll knock anyone who disagrees off the cliff who argues I'll say that's how I figure. We've met nice Fire Nation people before. Zuko, Iroh, that river village, heck the village that arrested Hama when they found you were a Waterbender promised not to say anything. See nice people" Toph says. My blood runs cold at the mention of Hama.

"Fine they can stay" I say standing. Sokka and Aang look at me with wide eyes.

"Hey I don't like it either but Aang has a point and for all we know she may actually be okay" I say defending my answer. I walk off to do laundry; I needed to clear my head. I get next to the river and strip to my undergarments. I pull some water up, letting the energy and the felling flow through me. I put it in the earth tub that Toph had made for me. I put the pile of clothes into the tub. I heat the water and spin it around. I cool it down enough and stick my hands in. I start scrubbing out stains. I hear a sound from behind me.

"Whoever you are, go away" I say.

"Um, Katara can we speak with you?" I hear Rai ask. I turn to see him supporting Kim.

"Oh sorry, yes" I say blushing. He helps her to the fountain and she sits.

"We accidentally overheard you guy's conversation. Who are the Fire Nation and why do you hate them so much?" Kim asks.

"The Fire Nation is the evil force in this universe. They're ruthless killers all of them. They've been trying to control the world for almost a hundred years. So many people have died. They killed all of the Airbenders but Aang. The only reason he wasn't was because he was frozen in an iceberg. He stayed there . . ." I start but Kim interrupts ". . . for a hundred years?"

"Yes how did you know?" I ask.

"A few years ago a man published a book called 'Where I'm from'. His name was Zei" she replies.

"Professor Zei! He was buried in a spirit library. We figured he suffocated or got his head stuffed by the giant owl. Instead he gets transported to another universe. Interesting how easy it is to get between our two universes" I marvel.

"Well this explains a lot, especially since I've read the book 5 times. So Aang's the Avatar. Okay so the story ends when he's transported to our world. What have we missed since then?" she asks. I take a breath and then explain everything.

* * *

Haley: AAAHHH!!!!! NO JUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlett: Don't worry Haley she's in the next one.

Haley: (sighs) Alright

(Girls fly across screen)

Scarlett: If they every stop fighting long enough to type the next chappie.

Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

*A/N:* Okay I am so sorry for not posting in forever. I've been so busy with school work and chores. I will try and post more often.


	4. Chapter 4 Wow

Kim: Told you, you stink at updating

Me: And I told you to shut it

Haley: Guys stop it, it's getting old

Scarlett: Yeah, really

Me: She started it

Kim: Oh I so did not!

Me: YES YOU SO DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Girls start to fight)

Haley and Scarlett: (sigh) She doesn't own either one.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Wow**

"So you need my help to find your friends" the woman named Jun says.

"Yes ma'am and it's mighty important" I reply.

"Alright Gramps, I'll get these two to their friends, but you owe me" she says. Uncle chuckles. She stands.

"Okay you two, come with me" she says. We follow her leaving Uncle behind.

"What is that thing?" Omi asks looking at the huge and amazing creature before us.

"That's Nyla, my Shirshu. She can track anything. Do either of you have anything with your friends scent on it?" she asks. I pull out one of Rai's socks, he had thrown it at me the morning Chase stole our Wu.

"Why do you have . . .?" she starts to ask but I interrupt "Don't ask". She takes it and sets it under the animal's nose. It looks up and sniffs the air. Its tongue flys out and then comes back in.

"She's got a scent, get on" the woman orders. She hops on and so do we. We start running towards the beach. We stop at the shoreline.

"Come on Nyla; let's go get a favor repaid" Jun sighs.

"So you're evil and you want to control your world" Azula says.

"And you're evil and want to control your world" I say to her.

"You're a quick study" she says, her golden eyes flashing.

"You're also almost at the top but you want to be the supreme ruler" I state again.

"And you have the power to destroy everything everyone loves" she chuckles.

"Very observant" I say. She walks up to me and stares into my eyes.

"We could be the strongest couple in the world" she says.

"No one would be able to stop us" I chuckle.

"You're pure evil" she chuckles. I grab her and kiss her.

"So foreword" she whispers. She pulls foreword and kisses me back.

We stand in a room with a depressed girl and a girl clothed in pink.

"Hi, my name's Ty-Lee" the girl in pink says. The depressed girl just sighs.

"That's Mai" she continues.

"I'm Hannibal Roy Bean" Hannibal introduces.

"I'm Wuya" Wuya says in an emotionless tone. Ty-Lee pops up in front of me.

"What's your name cutie?" she asks.

"Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, but you can call me Jack" I stutter.

"Hi Jack" she giggles. That's when Chase and Azula walk in from the other room. We all gasp as we see they are holding hands.

"We've come to an agreement" Azula says.

I stand there as Katara explains about Zei and defends our point.

"Okay, so how do we find your friends?" Sokka asks.

"Right now it's best to stay put, especially since Chase is out there" Kim says.

"Wait whose Chase?" Aang asks.

"Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, and jack are the evil villains from our world. They were transported here with us" I say.

"Great, just what we need, more evil freaks running around" Sokka says.

"Yeah sorry about that, but at least they don't know each other" Kim says.

"Yeah that would be bad" I say.

* * *

Haley: YAY JUN!!!!!!!!

Scarlett: If only you poor sucker knew, if only you knew! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Me, Kim, and Haley: (sweat drop)

Scarlett: Sorry, couldn't help myself there

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Disguises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Stop accusing me!

**Chapter 5**

**Disguises**

I look at the Fire Nation clothes Sokka loaned me. They were a bit big but I only needed to borrow them until I got some of my own today.

"How do I look?" I hear and turn to see Kim. I gasp. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She wore a top with a strap that went over only one shoulder and a skirt that went down to her ankles. It also exposed her midriff. Her hair was down up into a topknot. Katara came out next to her in an outfit that was almost identical except it had 2 straps.

"Okay, the story we tell the villagers is Sokka's my brother, Zuko is my cousin, Toph is our niece, and Aang is my nephew. Kimiko you're my cousin and Rai you're her fiancée" Katara says. My eyes shoot open.

"You two, Zuko, Aang and I are going to town. Let's go" she says. I feel an arm wrap around mine and I look down to see Kim with her arm around mine in the traditional boyfriend girlfriend or in this case fiancée fashion.

"Shall we go?" she chuckles. We walk over to Appa and climb on. I notice Aang has a cloth wrapped around the top of his head. "Uh, Aang, why..?" I ask, but he cuts in

"No one's supposed to know I'm the Avatar so I keep this on" he says. I nod.

"Oh, before I forget, we all have Fire Nation cover names, mine's Sapphire, Sokka's is Wang, Toph is Maize, Aang's is Kuzon, and Zuko's is Lee" Katara explains.

"What can ours be?" Kim asks.

"Yours can but Yuza and Rai's can be…" Katara said. I could tell she'd run out of ideas.

"Luten" we hear and turn to Zuko.

"It was my cousin's name…he can use it" he says.

"Alright Yuza and Luten" Katara says.

* * *

We land about a mile from town.

"Aang you stay with Appa, the rest of us will go into town" Katara says. Aang nods and hops back on Appa. The rest of us start to head up the road. We finally make it to the town and Kim gasps. Their were stores and shops everywhere.

"Okay Lee, take Luten to get some new clothes" Katara says handing Zuko some money. We walk off to the left.

"Now Yuza, let's go shopping" I hear Katara say and Kim squeals. Zuko pulls me into a shop.

"Now let's get this over with" Zuko sighs. I chuckle. We decide in the simplest outfit we can find. A plain red shirt and almost burgundy pants. Zuko picked out a pair of shoes and we paid. As we left he pulled my aside to a table and gestured for me to choose something. I look confused to the table, then to Zuko, and back again. He rolls his eyes and grabs one, pays for it and then drags me to a alley way. He shoves my head down and then does something with my hair. When he lets go I feel my head and note that he put my hair into a top knot.

"What's it with you guys and top knots?" I ask him.

"It's mostly for when we firebend, so our hair doesn't catch fire as easy. It's also to keep ourselves cooler" he replies. I just nod.

"Come on, let's go find the girls" he sighs.

* * *

We walk into a shop and I almost squeal again. The clothes were so cute! I run over to a shelf to look at a cute top. It was the crimson color of our robes.

"How about this one?" I ask holding it up to me. Katara nods. I walk to the back of the store and into the changing room. The top had thin straps and fit my curves perfectly. I walk out of the back and Katara gasps

"It's perfect". I nod and we start looking for a skirt to go with it. I sigh at the lack of matching skirts and decide on a pair on loose black pants instead. We pay for the clothes and we go to another store for my shoes.

"What's next?" I ask Katara as I pick up a red necklace with a blue teardrop stone on it and pay for it.

"We go grocery shopping, I need more rice and tea if I'm going to feed this big group" Katara says as I tie the necklace around my neck. We walk around the marketplace.

"Sapphire how are you?" a woman asks.

"I'm just fine Ona, and you?" Katara replies.

"Great! Um, where's your brother and family?" the Ona asks.

"Wang couldn't make it, he had to stay home and watch Maize and Kuzon" Katara replies.

"Oh, Lee's with you then?" Ona says a glint in her eyes. Katara nods.

"Who's this?" Ona asks referring to me.

"Oh this is my cousin Yuza" Katara says introducing me.

"Nice to meet you" I greet.

"You as well" she replies. That's when I see Zuko's head over the crowd.

"Lee! Lee!" I yell getting his attention. He looks over at me and makes his way over to us. He's followed by a goy I barely recognize.

"Hi Lee" Ona says flirtatiously.

"Hello Ona" he replies awkwardly.

"Who's this?" she asks taking note of Rai.

"Hi I'm Luten" Rai introduces.

"Hi Luten" Ona says getting closer to him.

"He's my fiancé" I say grabbing his arm possessively. Her face falls.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you" she says and walks off.

"Does she flirt with every guy she runs into?" I ask.

"No just Wang, Lee, and now Kuzon" Katara replies. We walk around town picking up what Katara needed. I found that a lot of girls thought Rai was cute. But I played the role of the possessive fiancée and gave girls glares when they stared to long.

* * *

We were done and about to leave when a group riding on these weird animals run up.

"Oh no, not today" Katara murmurs. The group stops a few feet in front of us. Their was a young guy in the front.

"Why, hello Sapphire" the guy says to Katara.

"Hello Zhan, can you move so we can get home?" Katara asks him politely.

"Why don't you make me?" Zhan says hopping off his mount. He glances behind Katara and his gaze lands on me.

"Why, who's this?" he asks walking over to me.

"I'm Yuza" I say.

"Why that's wonderful. Why don't we get a cup of tea together" he says putting his arm around my shoulder and forcefully moving me away. I duck out of his arm and walk back over to Rai.

"Why you bein' like that?" he asks trying to grab my arm. Rai catches his arm in a tight grip.

"Leave her alone" Rai says, an anger I've never seen in his eyes.

"Why are you her body guard?" Zhan asks.

"No, her fiancé" Rai replies.

"Why, in that case . . ." Zhan says and then punches Rai in the face. Zuko starts to move towards him but I stop him.

"Why don't we see about that cup of tea now?" Zhan says.

"First of all I'm definitely not going with you after that. Second of ann what the heck is it and you saying 'why' before every sentence" I growl.

"Wh-, I mean It's just what I do and you're going" the guy says grabbing my arm. I grab his arm with my other hand, twist around, and then I throw him over my head.

"I don't deal with guys like you" I hiss. I then throw a flick of fire at his hair. When he's screaming I walk over to Rai.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I've taken much worse, I was doing that for his own benefit" he replies. I help him up and pretend to help him as we walk out of town. Once we're out of the town's sight I let go and Rai walks freely.

"But I though you were . . .?" Katara starts.

"I did that for his self-esteem. That really didn't hurt to much" Rai replies. We make it to Aang, load up the supplies, and head back to the temple.

#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$##$#$#$$$##$#$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$#$#$#$#

So there's the long awaited chapter. I am SO sorry for not getting this sooner. I've had a lot to deal with in life recently. But I swear that my updating will become more frequent now. Also all chatting has been suspended for a while because it takes up to much time.


End file.
